marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Amy Bendix
|tv series = The Punisher (12 episodes) |actor = Giorgia Whigham |status = Alive}} Amy Bendix is a street-smart grifter with a mysterious past.NEW CAST MEMBERS REVEALED FOR 'MARVEL'S THE PUNISHER' SEASON 2 Biography On the Run To be addedThe Punisher: 2.01: Roadhouse Blues Calmer Times Taken to the bus station, Bendix and Frank Castle sat and spoke about her traveling to Florida, Castle giving her contact to a friend who could teach her to swim. After given some money for the road, she embraced him, gathered her things, and boarded her bus, taking one last glance to an empty seat.The Punisher: 2.13: The Whirlwind Personality To be added Abilities *'Expert Thief': Bendix has demonstrated clever abilities in stealing items, specifically Dinah Madani's credit card from her purse while Madani was only a few feet away from her with her back turned. Which she then used to purchase a variety of items including food, clothing, and a laptop computer. *'Marksman:' Castle taught Bendix to properly disarm, wield, and fire a handgun. She demonstrated her new skill against a hitman, successfully shooting him, which would have killed him if Castle had not done it first. She also managed to shoot John Pilgrim in the leg with a shotgun which Castle confiscated from a pedophile. Equipment Weapons *'BB Gun:' To be added *' :' For safety, Frank Castle gave Bendix the handgun until she held him at gunpoint. Calling her bluff, Bendix lowered the handgun before more hitmen showed to the motel.The Punisher: 2.02: Fight or Flight *' :' After being chased by a hitman, Bendix successfully disarmed him, holding him at gunpoint before wounding him.The Punisher: 2.09: Flustercluck *'Sawed-off Double Barrel Shotgun:' After Bendix and Castle relocated to a trailer, they utilized a sawed off shotgun taken from a Clive. She used the shotgun against John Pilgrim when he attacked her and Curtis Hoyle in the trailer, hitting Pilgrim in the leg. Other Equipment *'Backpack:' During her run, Bendix carried a backpack that contained a laptop, and two rolls of film, soon developed into photos of Senator David Schultz having an affair with a man. **'Laptop:' Bendix purchased a laptop to momentarily use to perform internet searches for Frank Castle. Facilities *'The Tides:' To be added *'Dinah Madani's Apartment:' To be added Relationships Family *Father *Mother Allies *Fiona † *Simon † - Friend *Sergei Konchevsky † *Beth Quinn - Bartender *Frank Castle/Punisher - Savior *Larkville Police Department - Enemies turned Allies **Roy Hardin **Ken Ogden **Murphy **Dobbs *Bruce Ogden *Dinah Madani *Mark *Natalia Polozneva *Curtis Hoyle *Karen Page Enemies *John Pilgrim - Attempted Victim and Hostage *Marlena Olin † *Eddie † *Clive *Nikolay Poloznev † *Shantel - Friend turned Enemy *Billy Russo † *O'Rourke - Attempted Killer *Anderson Schultz † *Eliza Schultz † Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Amy Bendix helped Frank Castle by nursing him back to health while on the run. However, her father, Harry Bendix, a county sheriff, found out about Castle and imprisoned him, only for assassins to then take Amy hostage in order to get to the Punisher. Harry had no choice but to release Castle and rescue Amy, before going on his way. The Amy in the comics was also much younger and noticeably had what appeared to be a learning disability. *Amy is 5'7. Behind the Scenes *Kyli Zion was a stunt double for Giorgia Whigham in the role of Amy Bendix. References External Links * Category:The Punisher Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes